Light in CINDERELLA
by DeathPrince
Summary: Light is sooo cinderella in this epic story. Not really the nice type yet never really knew he was the fantasy type either. So here's what happens, Light has gone crazy.


**Muahahahhahahah!!!!! If anyone has read the first fantasy story then you should know that this story.....is not going to be right. I mean People said I should make a pt. 2 of Light in WONDERLAND but was so worried about doing it. Yet I shouldn't worry. Which was the biggest lie I have ever told. **

_Light _in **CINDERELLA**

Once upon a time........... you read a story called Light in CINDERELLA. And wondered....whats wrong with me? AND WHY AM I NOT TELLING THE SToRI! THE HELL?!  
There's this dashing young man who's evil and wants to kill everyone named Light. His mother who adopted him is name is Rem~ Light has two wonderful sisters! Mello and Near! (Did I say sisters?!) Light hates them but, they hate him too. (You thought I was going to say Love didn't you?! Yoai fans......)

"Light!!!!!!~ Mom says to get your worthless ass down stairs and stop being so dark and emoish or else she'll take away your pokemon cards!" Near yelled.

Light ran out of his room and down stairs.

"Who does she think she is?! Trying to threaten me with taking away my cards! She should take away Mellos' chocolate and your train set!" Light yelled angrily.

"Well I'm not being so obsessive with distroying the world. Anyway you have to go to the market." Near said calmly.

"Why the hell should I?!"

_**"BECAUSE I SAID SOOOOOOO**_" Rem said appearing in front of Lights face.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!!!! Your such a scary ass mother! Alright alright I'm going!" Light said running out the door.

Light was wondering around the market trying to figure out what he's suppose to get.

"Maybe I should get a bomb for mom and those brothers.... but for me, Pokemon cards....." he thought. Magical elfs popped up dancing and singing in front of Light. "LALALALALALAL~" they sang.

"THE HELL?! SO RANDOM!!!!!!!" Light thought. "Who ever created this must have some problems....."

A horn blew in Lights ear. "I HAVES AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" the man with the green horn said.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!!! MY EAR!!!! That's it! I hate this place!" Light yelled.

"That isn't my announcement. PRINCESS MISA AND PRINCE L ARE HAVING THERE 200TH BIRTHDAY PARTY!" the man yelled.

Matsuda comes and whispers into the unknown man's ear.

"Oh? Is that so? OK I LIED MISERABLE. IT'S THERE 20TH BIRTHDAY PARTY. EVERYONE.....IS INVITED?" Matsuda whispers into the mans ear again....... "YEAH?! IS THAT SO?! YES EVERY ONE IS INVITED!!!!!!!!"

"Stop your yelling I'm right here!!!!!!!!!" Light screamed. "So....what? The Princess and Prince of this town are twins?????"

"CORRECT SIR! There are twins!" Matsuda said. "King Ryuk is holding the party!"

"King Ryuk? The hell....... we haven't even seen him before!!!!!! How do you even know if there is a king!?"

"Well he has his kids, Princess Misa Misa and Prince L...."

"That doesn't explan shit...."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the castle......

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! L turn left!!!!!!" Misa yelled.

Misa and L where driving in the castle, wildly.. In a small little clown car thats bright yellow.

"SHUT UP MISA! No back seat drivers!" L said. Then L looked ahead and saw....the worldest biggest vase. "AH. We're going to hit that...." he said calmly.

"NOOOO!!!!" Misa screamed before....BOOM!!!!! They hit it. (L is a crazy driver.) It shattered into......billions of peices! Yeah lets go with that.

"Ugh......my poor head." L said rubbing his head.

**_"YOU!!!!!!!!" _**Ryuk said angrily. **_"DIDN'T I TELL YOU KIDS.......to give me apples?" _**

"Eh......" L said kinda.

"AH! That's right! L you perverted moron I knew we had to do something!" Misa said yelling.

"Your the blond here. So don't blame me." L said

"Daddy. We're going to the market to get your phycio ass some apples OK? Don't go on a rampage like a wild elephant while we're gone." she said walking away. L bowed then ran off with Misa.

As they where in the Market, the saw nice red juicy apples.

"THESE!!!!!" Misa yelled holding one in her hand.

"NO....THOSE!!!!!!!!" L said holding a moldy blue apple.

"What are those?!"

"Apples..."

"DON"T LOOK LIKE IT!!!!!!!! You wanna kill dad?!"

L looked at the apple then said,"Maybe."

As Misa turned her head, she spotted Light. Right next to her looking at the golden apples that had a fresh coating of paint on it... (THE HELL?!)

"OH MY GOSH! An angel! A hot angel from the heavens is right next to me!" she thought.

"What are you looking at.....? That's making you blush into techno colors?" L said. Then he saw Light.

"WOW! He's sooooo hot!!!!" he cried.

"WHAT?! Are we talking about the same person?!" Misa asked pointing at Light.

Then magical dancing elf's appeared dancing across the screen of your tv.

"Eh? Me?" Light asks. Then the elfs circled Light still dancing.

"STUPID ELF'S!!!!! Who wrote this shit anyway?!" he yelled scaring them off. (Don't Look at me. I didn't do it.....)

"What is your name oh handsome one??" Misa asked with love hearts in her eyes.

"Yes tell us!~" L said with hearts in his eyes.

Light immediately got freaked out.

"Um..... Light." he said.

"LIGHT!!!!!!! What a gorgeous name! Sounds like a light bulds name." Misa said.

Then Light walked away slowly. Then tripped over something. That something, was L.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Light getting back on his feet.

"Your.........handsome~" L said blushing cutely. (Was there ever a cute side of L?! That I have never seen?! If I did..... GAY~)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Light. (Man did he yell a lot......or long.)

Light ran all the way home. Breathing hard and not trying to think about what just happened.

"**Lighttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt**" Rem said appearing out of no where again. (Damn! What is she?! A magical elf????????)

"AH! Dammit mother! The hell is wrong with you?! Popping out of no where!!!!! Jeez!" Light complained.

"**Ligggghhhhhhhttttttt. Did you get the stuff from the market??????"** she asked creepily.

"Um.... you never told me what you wanted. So how would I know?" Light said walking off. "Now time to go play with my brand new pack of Pokemon cards that I got at the mall."

(Um..... so some are confused right? Ummmm there's this random mall thats in the middle of the market. lol, thats stupid. The Market is an open shopping area with a mall.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was excitement....... for Mello and Near of course.....

"CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!" Mello screamed.

"Oh my gosh......... that's one big chocolate bar...." Near said staring at the 6ft chocolate bar that had arrived.

Mello was hugging it til no end and Near was still staring at it.

"THE HELL?!!!" Light yelled coming down the stairs. "Where did you get that chocolate bar?????"

"I don't know. It came threw the mail...." Mello said.

"The mail?!" Light thought. "Is it really that big?!"

"Oh and something else too." Near said holding an envelope.

"What?"

"It's for you Light."

"What could it be? Maybe.... it's the new Light action figure!" (Damn....... they made a figure out of him?!)

Light opened it. He was speechless... only to find a picture of Misa and a letter to him. It read;

"DEAR LIGHT, Keep this cute picture of me in your room! Of course it's from your dearest future wife!"

"WIFE?! THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT....?!" Light thought. Then he kept reading.

"Tomorrow at noon I will meet you in the market once again. Don't tell anyone that your meeting the princess of this land! Love very much, Misa."

"Hell to the no I'll go!!!!" Light yelled in anger.

Mello and Near were looking at him like he's crazy. Then Near picked up the paper.

"What's the matter Light?" he asked.

"Just that stupid Princess Misa and inviting me on a date." Light said.

"Ah thats's it? Well I heard Misa is very pretty even to the girls."

"SHE'S BI?!"

-------------------------------------------------- Did this story get turned into something else other than Cinderella? ------------------------------------------------

Anyway Light thought that if he married Misa he can soo be the King and rule the world. (Using women again Light???) So he went after all.

"Where the hell is she??" Light thought looking at his watch. Then a flying purple dragon named Barnie flew above Lights Head.

"I will....not look up." he said.

LLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Misa yelled as she ran to him. She tackled him down.

"GET OFF!!!!!" Light said.

"Teeheehee. Light~ What are we going to do today?" Misa asked cutely.

"Don't know...."

Then a loud boom sound came from right behind them. Light turned around. It was a Ferris wheel that came out of nowhere......

"Where the hell did that come from?! The sky?!" Light asked angrily.

"OH LIGHT~ You made a Ferris wheel come out of nowhere! How romantic~! Let's go on!" Misa said dragging Light onto it.

"No really! This is like what?! 20ft in the air! Where the hell did this come from?!" Then Light notice the dancing elf's dancing happily in the sky.

"Thats it...some one kill me now. I won't haunt you if you do....."

"Light sweety whats the matter?"

"Kill me. Please. I beg of you."

"AHAHHA! Oh Light! Your such a joker! Anyway while the Ferris wheel stopped when we're on the top, 20ft in the air, your coming to our birthday party right?"

"Ah that's tomorrow right? Hmm, sure. Do they have super smash bros on the wii there?"

"Um, Sure?"

"Then yes I'll be there."

----------------------------------------

Next day! Yeah I know funny huh? So Light and his family were getting ready for the party. Rem was doing Near's hair, Mello was checking how he looks in a tux, and Light was ready to play Smash bros!

"**_Is everyone ready...?"_** Rem asked.

"YES MOM! Everyone is ready!" Light said in a rush.

_**"GOOOOOOOD Let's go..."**_

Everyone got into the amazing Limo Light stole...er....I mean Borrowed from the next door neighbors. The party was jumping and everyone brought gifts to wish the Princess and Prince happy birthday!

"Ah It's that man named Light." L said pointing at him from the thrown.

"IS IT?! LIGHT SWEEETTTTYYYY!!!!!!" Misa said flying over to Light which he was at the food table. (SERIOUSLY! FLYING PASSED THE GUESTS!)  
But then she hit a wall. An imaginary wall!! (right.... imaginary.... -_- )

"Hm?" Light said turning around to Misa.

"Ouchy! That hurt!" Misa said. "What did I hit?!"

"My imaginary wall!" L said.

"I-imaginary?!" Light and Misa said.

"Be afraid of the power of Imaginary!" L said acting all god-like.

"WHY?!" Misa asked concernedly.

"I want Light." L said blushing. "To myself... and my self only."

"NEVER! You can't have him!" Misa said jumping into the air. "BEHOLD! THE POWER OF LOVE!!!!!!"

"Why.... does this only happen to me?" Light thought eating the chocolate covered chicken. (Ew....)

Then it was a face off between the Power of Love Misa and Imganinary L.

"_**HOLD EVERYTHING**_!" King Ryuk yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"_**I LOST MY APPLES**_!" he continued.

"You've gone crazy?!" Light asked. ( xD )

"_**NO! I dropped it because my kids look like my *funeralized wife!"**_ *FUNERALIZED- DEAD! Gone! Adios! Just another Weird Word

"Ignore him." Misa said.

"TIME TO FIGHT!!!!!" L yelled.

-------------------------------------------------

Do you really want to know what happened? Of course you do this is Cinderella why of course! So, L imagined a giant L and he so knocked Misa down to the ground. Then, it almost squashed Misa but she dodged. Well after that..... was just plain funny.

"THE SONG OF LOVE! WILL BE....." Misa said.

**_"FUNNY LOVE~!!!!!!!" _**Misa sang.

Every started to dance and they sang Pucca's- Horray for bollyway Funny love song epi 34. Light as Garru and Misa as Pucca. Interesting isn't it? If you wanna sing along do! Go to youtube and type in the name.

**_end_**

**_

* * *

_**Enjoyed it? Hope so man Was it a headache! NOT! Yet such an ending. I do not own Death note, Cinderella, nor Pucca and her song with Garru. Which is so hilarious when you think about you. Even If I have to think and you don't. Hopefully I'll make something else that involves Light in a fantasy story. Any suggestions?

_-DEATHPRINCE_


End file.
